Technical Field
The present invention relates to makeup application technologies, and in particular, to a makeup application component.
Related Art
Love of beauty is human nature. Therefore, manufacturers launch all kinds of cosmetics on the market for consumers to choose from. However, because makeup application techniques of consumers are on different proficiency levels and there are various types of cosmetics, actual makeup application effects usually fall short of expectations of the consumers.
With the continuous evolution of information science and technology, recently, users can practice makeup application skills or present a virtual makeup application effect by using a cosmetics-simulation apparatus. However, according to a simulated makeup application effect on a screen of the simulation apparatus, the user still needs to manually apply cosmetics to a human face by manually-makeup skills. Moreover, an manually makeup application effect on the human face cannot be the same as the simulated makeup application effect on the screen.
Therefore, if the cosmetics are applied by an automatic cosmetics device under automatic control, the cosmetics can be accurately applied to the human face based on the simulated makeup application effect on the screen. However, in terms of designing an automatic cosmetics device, how to implement secure positioning of a makeup tool so as not to hurt the user is always discussed by the related researchers.